Fortalia
by TechnoRanma
Summary: Overcome with fear for his sweetest friend’s safety, Italy follows the Holy Roman Empire to join and become the strongest country in the world. AU


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I'm making no money from this!

A/N: Italy is male, but the Holy Roman Empire (plus most everybody else) thinks he is female according to the Chibitalia storyline. If you haven't read Chibitalia (Axis Powers Hetalia) you won't understand any of this!

Also, some elements of history are rewritten because of the plot device, but please forgive if any historical accuracies are just plain stupidly botched. I really wanted to try and write something for this pairing so go easy please? ;_;

Warnings: Will become DARK! Also will feature a serious North Italy; hence the title.

* * *

FORTALIA

* * *

"Ever since the 900s I've always, always loved you."

A kiss… between two nations.

"No matter how many hundreds of years go by, I'll always love you more than anyone in the world!" The Holy Roman Empire declared, a sacred promise, and waved farewell to Italy, tears of happiness falling from his blue eyes.

All too soon the empire had turned and whisked away with his older partisans to ride out of safety, and into providence. Italy watched on, tense and shivery with worry. His small mouth that had been ready and hungry for pasta just a short while ago bit at his lower lip in growing fear.

'_I… But…_' Italy's tiny fists clutched at his apron as apprehension filled his gnawingly empty stomach.

Would the Holy Roman Empire really return..? The other powers of Europe were so strong… To carry out his dangerous ambition, would he fall just like grandpa Rome had hundreds of years before? Chibitalia watched the fluttering dark fabric of his friend's back and suddenly saw all the terrible scars and wounds that had once belonged to his grandfather now upon that familiar cloak.

The one who loved Italy climbed up into the lead carriage of the small wagons assembly, and, looked back.

Holy Roman's face was covered in a proud blush, determination clearly displayed in his covert gaze. Italia felt his heart ache at the inspiration there and the small country took a step towards the other, who was… leaving… and wouldn't…

Like a flower petal plucked and let go, the look of love was lost when the Empire quickly turned away to get settled inside the carriage, highly embarrassed by the unexpected way Italy had still been watching him. The young nation sat indignantly ignoring the needling expressions of his older followers.

He forced himself to gain composure – as much as he could while being thoroughly flustered anyway. Straightening his hat and sitting tall, the Holy Roman Empire nodded and gave the order to leave it all behind.

"Let's go."

"As you wish, Holy Roman Empire..."

Italy started, nearly knocking over his battered bucket of water, as drivers began yelling and horses began pulling the large wagons of the empire out of the courtyard, and Austria's house, forever.

'_I…!_'

The caravan slowly began rolling away, and Chibitalia took a few steps in its direction.

'_I don't…_'

The horses were not stopping – too soon they would be completely gone. Unthinkingly the young nation started stepping hurriedly after them, unable to control the strong desire to move now or regret…

'_I don't want to be forgotten…!!__'_ Italy thought in hopelessness, tears freely falling from heavily closed eyes. He was running blindly, apron and skirts tripping him as tiny feet struggled to catch up.

The last wagon to leave bumped jerkily against the cobblestones, its tarp covering undone at the corner and flapping in the wind as Italy ran behind it. One little hand, grown used to servant work, grasped the edge of the tarp tightly, and climbed.

Chibitalia fell against some soft cloths on the drafty wooden flooring, breath coming in exhausted puffs as the horses sped up and he watched as they left the gates of Austria-san's house far behind.

Grabbing at the flapping tarp the small nation tugged it closed, heart still pounding, but not because of heartbreak…

Chibitalia sank down, a small smile on his mouth and tear tracks on red cheeks. "I will become the Holy Roman Empire with you…" Italy whispered, a sacred promise, stowed away to an uncertain future.

Soon, surrounded by painted canvases and bundled against the soft cloths, the distant clacking of horse hooves lulled the little nation into sleep.

* * *

Austria slowly stood up from his chair as he finished signing the definitive treaty he been cornered into making. Setting the feathered pen aside, a hand more suited for creating music reached out for a handshake. "Spain. You and I are now allies."

The other nation smiled with resolute fervour. "Yes, this is the House of Habsburg." Spain made a fist and then reached out to complete the handshake – the connecting of palms sealing the arrangement.

Hungary watched from the doorway as Spain and his men took their leave to prepare, and Austria returned to his desk. It was only when the front doors had closed with a dull echo and Hungary had cautiously walked into the room, that Austria paused in his writing as if realizing something.

"Hungary…" His eyes peered over prim spectacles to stare at her, and if there was worry in that gaze it was hidden carefully. "Italy has not returned from fetching the water."

An uncomfortable silence stretched the tension in the house, and Hungary felt what must have been the same worry, the same hidden thoughts, that Austria had.

"Hungary, go and find her."

"Yes, Austria-san!" Hungary nodded and swiftly hastened out of the house towards the well, hoping that the small country would be there. Long flaxen hair was picked up by the wind as she hurried.

'_Ita-chan_…'

* * *

The large wooden wheels of the caravan's carriages creaked as they turned through the silted soil of the land. The familiar background noise of travel came to a halt when the wagons pulled slowly into an allied town.

The sky was dark and the village they had stopped in lit its buildings with fire and lamps. The passengers and soldiers exited their rides, stretching and eager for food and sleep before they continued on their travel.

The Holy Roman Empire took off his hat, running a small hand through ruffled blond hair before replacing it on his head. He stretched slightly and walked listening to his bustling followers, his legs stiff from the long ride.

"We need to make some room for the muskets and supplies."

"All right, unload some of the artwork."

The Holy Roman Empire perked at that. "You there, be careful. Those are delicate!" He warned.

The men looked over at him and then at each other with smiles. "…Ja ja."

An embarrassed blush covered the Empire's face and he glanced away as the soldiers untucked the thick sheet covering of the wagon. He remembered they had seen the portrait of… of a sleeping Italy he had done, but decided to leave out of the luggage. Round cheeks reddened further since he still carried Italy's parting gift of underwear in his cloak! Holy Roman sighed and tried not to think about that goodbye.

"Oh! Ah…! What's this?"

The young nation whirled around at the exclamation, running over to the large wagon. "What? What's that, did the paintings receive damage?"

The blond boy pushed past the two taller men and gasped.

"_I-Italy?_"

Italy looked up weakly, wrapped like a cocoon in the cloths that the paintings had rested upon. Holy Roman Empire felt his breath catch in his throat, his blue eyes widened as he took in the other small country's tousled hair and sleep-hazy expression. He had left behind his painting of a sleeping Italy only to find the real one sitting amongst the art he had taken with him!

Italy let out a small sound of recognition and dropped the sheets, getting to her feet and nearly tumbling out of the transport. "H-holy Roman Empire…"

The empire quickly reached out to catch her, helping her down onto the street while the soldiers looked on in bemusement.

"Italy! How…?" Holy Roman exclaimed. They held onto each other's elbows in elation before the blond suddenly snapped to his senses. "You-you're not supposed to be here!"

"Eek!... But I…" Italy cowered.

The empire opened and closed his mouth in speechlessness before holding Italy at arms length. "You have to go back! This is dangerous!" He looked around at the darkened town where everyone had momentarily stopped what they had been doing to watch the new development. A scowl sent everybody back into hasty motion, and the empire turned back to the small country he had thought he'd left behind.

An upset blush stained Italy's small rounded face, tears already gathering at closed eyes. "I-I'm sorry…"

The dress-clad boy shifted uncomfortably under the questioning gaze. It was too difficult to explain! The reason why he had come in the first place was _because _it was so dangerous… to become the Holy Roman Empire; it wasn't something he wanted his friend to do, so alone…! His grandpa's scars still filled his memory.

Italy hiccupped and threw himself forward into the Holy Roman Empire's chest, sighing in reassurance that he knew for sure the other nation wasn't sick or hurt at all right now.

The blond boy gulped as the girl's face pressed into him. "Uh ah, ah…" His face glowed and he remembered – Italy wasn't wearing any panties!!

"Oh just, just come on!" The empire ripped away from the other nation face aflame. "Let's get you inside!!"

* * *

Chibitalia sat on the modest bed happily as the Holy Roman Empire rummaged around in some luggage.

"They might not be your thing, but it's easier to travel in…" The boy trailed off, handing some plain clothes to the girl.

"Oh, thanks!" Italy accepted them with a wide smile and immediately started undressing.

'_Gah!_ _So blasé!!__'_ The empire turned away hastily, keeping his eyes averted. Hearing the rustling of cloth behind him, Holy Roman struggled to keep the blood from rushing to his face again.

"Ve~! These are comfy."

Taking that as a sign of being decent, the Holy Roman Empire turned back around and stared, blinking slowly.

"Oh…"

He'd only ever seen Italy in robes or the servant dresses Austria had made her wear during her foreign domination. It was odd to see her in the male clothing but it would be tough to travel in those other cumbersome articles.

Italy flopped onto the bed next to her discarded apron and skirts. "We travelled a long way~! I didn't get to say goodbye to Hungary-san or Austria-san, but that's ok."

A rush went through the Holy Roman Empire as he watched the other nation play with the oil lamp. Now… now that she was here Italy could not go back. The punishment alone from Austria would probably be severe. The blond's breath quickened as he thought about Austria starving the nation worse than ever before. He didn't want to think of what else might be done to her.

The fire light set Italy's face in a golden halo, and the Holy Roman Empire smiled.

"From now on, you're not a servant any longer." He walked to the doorway of the lodging, and then his smile became unbendable.

"Together we will become the strongest country in the world!"

* * *

End chapter 1

Liked it? Didn't like it? Review please!


End file.
